


until the end of the road

by witchesandragons



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, catra swears a lot, i just love razz okay, the plan was for me not to write anymore but this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesandragons/pseuds/witchesandragons
Summary: Instead of being raised by the Horde, Catra was found by Razz.Catra's life plan was simple, she didn't expect to find a hot horde soldier, who was also the mythical being She-Ra, and to be dragged into a Rebellion.Fine, she would help them, but ONLY because she was bored.Plus she could stare at Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Razz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	until the end of the road

I.

“We should bake a pie!”

Catra groaned and put her book down on her chest.

“Again?”

“Mara will come visit! She loves pies, you know.”

“Mara never came. Why would this time be different?”

Razz blinked slowly before furrowing her brows.

“Why are you like this?”

Catra looked at her with a sigh.

“What do you mean? I’m the same as always.”

“But you love Mara, you kissed her!”

“Again with this?” she felt her head hurt. “There is no Mara, Razz and I didn’t kiss her. Nor will I.”

Razz hummed for a moment, then smiled.

“You’re right! Wrong time. Still, I need berries. Go get them and bring Mara with you.”

Catra sighed.

“Fine, gonna get them for you. Happy now?”

“Yes, are you?” she asked with a teasing smile.

She left the cottage groaning. At least, the pies were good and she always had to eat it all since Mara didn’t show up. Ever.

The Whispering Woods welcomed her with familiarity and she smiled despite herself. She grew up in the forest and she liked to believe she knew the most of it, even though every time she followed Razz around, she would figure out a new spot. Still, the forest liked her enough to protect her like a small child. She knew the best water source and where the best berries were, there was a good place for fishing going south and she could always steal Horde’s stuff when they were dumb enough to enter the forest.

There were badder ways to grow up, she knew. Razz told her once that she found Catra in the middle of a battlefield amidst destruction and corpses. Her idea was to take Catra to Bright Moon or some other place, but she forgot and when she remembered it, Catra was old enough to refuse going anywhere.

She shivered merely thinking about what could have happened to her if the Horde found her first, what she would have become if things had been just a little bit different. She thanked Razz for that and if the old lady wanted some berries to bake a pie for an imaginary friend, she was going to get the damn berries and eat the whole pie too.

It’s not like Razz was a bad mom, it’s just that the woman was almost never there, she was constantly going to the past and the future, but Catra treasured the times Razz was in the present with her. She learned a lot from those moments and even when in her dazed state, Razz was always kind and always ready for a hug.

Regardless, Catra grew up with weird stories about aliens, magic, swords, magic girls, Mara and a crazy man with four eyes. She kind of believed in them, because she knew Razz could see the future, but she could also see the past and she didn’t really know which was which. All of it could still happen, but it could already have happened.

She tried not to think about it.

The Horde, however, was an actual problem and they were getting too comfortable around the Whispering Woods. It annoyed her a bit, especially when Razz took off in one of her dazes and she had to go after her to make sure she was alright.

Maybe she could tie Razz to a tree or something?

Anyway, life could be worse and she was glad it wasn’t. Now if only the Rebellion had guts enough to fight the Horde, life could get exponentially better.

Before arriving at the best place to pick berries, Catra heard a loud sound and her entire body froze. She was really deep inside the Whispering Woods and the only sounds she should be hearing were from its own habitants. But there were voices.

Her claws were out before she even thought about it. Maybe it was the Horde? Why were they there? She was going to show them out gently, so they could remember why they should stay away. A small part of her knew it wasn’t a really good idea, but Catra’s best moments were when she ignored it and did her own thing (coincidentally, all her bad moments too).

She ran to the source of the noise and expertly hid behind the bushes and fallen trees.

“Well, this is new,” she whispered from a safe distance.

All the noise was coming from a small fight between three people. Two against one. Catra climbed the tree to see better what was happening.

She knew two of them: princess Shimmer-something and her shadow, Arrow-Something. She had seen them at a fair distance during her brief moments in Bright Moon, nothing else. And they were trying to fight a hot horde soldier… Was that a sword? Catra stretched her neck to see better.

The hot soldier had the upper hand of the fight even though she was fighting two people. It just made things hotter. Since when horde soldiers attacked by themselves? Where were the robots? Something was off.

Shimmer was trying to take the sword from the hot soldier and Arrow boy was trying to help. If it wasn’t for the blonde soldier, she would probably just go home, but somehow the view was interesting. She hoped Razz had forgotten about the pie.

Suddenly, the hot soldier passed out and Shimmer took the sword with a triumphant “AHA!”.

“Boring,” she whispered to herself. Time to go home then. She watched in silence when the two bounded the hot one.

“What now?” said the Arrow Boy.

“We take her to Bright Moon, of course,” said Shimmer with a proud stance.

“Won’t your mom be mad at you?”

“Well, maybe, but she will also be proud. A horde spy and this sword.”

“What is this sword anyway?”

“Who cares? It’s important enough for the horde to send someone here to get it.”

They did have a point. Still, why send only one soldier? No backup, no robots, and also so deep in the Woods. No, there was something wrong. Maybe the soldier was acting alone? Or was being taken to Bright Moon part of the plan?

A small butterfly landed on her nose and she sneezed. The sound attracted Shimmer’s attention for a second, but it was enough for the hot soldier to stand up and shove her body to Arrow Boy’s.

The fight started again and Catra wanted to clap for the great come back. She scratched her nose and cursed the damned insect. Wasn’t it too late for butterflies anyway?

She should get the sword though. It could be worth something or even as a means to protect herself and Razz… Speaking of… Her ears caught a familiar sound of steps and what was Razz doing there?

“Shit.”

The old woman was fast and she exclaimed:

“Mara, dearie!” loud enough to attract everyone’s attention. They were all looking at the strange woman walking towards them surrounded by butterflies. “The pie isn’t ready yet, but it’ll be soon!”

Catra was almost ripping her own fur in frustration. Stupid hot soldier.

“Who are you?” asked Arrow Boy.

“Who are you?” asked Razz back, then she looked around confused. “Who are all of you?”

Hot soldier took the sword and pushed Shimmer down. And Catra decided to act. She jumped on top of hot soldier and took her sword, then, as fast as she showed up, she passed Shimmer and Arrow Boy, pulled Razz over her shoulders and ran.

Really, if she was from the horde, she would have conquered the world already.

“Visit us, Mara!” screamed Razz.

“Don’t say that!”

“But the pie!”

They tried to run after her, but she quickly missed them. The Whispering Woods was a labyrinth and Catra could always walk around it easily. They went back home.

II.

It was a cool sword.

Catra played with it for some time before putting it down and examining it again.  
“What is this thing, anyway?”

It didn’t smell like a normal sword would. There was something really old about it, something almost alive.

“A sword,” said Razz as a matter of fact. She threw some pans on the ground and stared at them.

“No, it’s something more. The smell. And it doesn’t like me.”

“Of course not, you are not She-Ra.”

“Not with this again,” she groaned.

Razz mentioned She-Ra quite frequently, but not as much as Mara. It was just another of her stories, an imaginary savior.

“I should keep it for her, then.”

Razz hummed.

“I should bring her here.”

Then, the old lady took her broom and left.

“Be careful with the horde!”

She sighed.

“Stupid sword.”

Razz came back later.

Catra was in the middle of a staring contest with the sword when the smell hit her nose. She sniffed the air trying to find its source. It was something from the horde, that smell of iron and smoke stood up like a sore thumb. She heard Razz talking out loud and her fur stood up, she went into a fighting instance immediately and she jumped on the horde soldier the moment they showed up near the cottage.

They rolled around the ground. Catra hissed and the soldier groaned.

“Awn, you two are such good friends!” said Razz laughing. “I will make some tea. Yes. Tea goes well with pie.”

“You brought the horde here!” exclaimed Catra trying to claw the soldier under her. “Are you mad?!”

“No, I brought Mara. Like I told you.”

Under her, the soldier spoke for the first time.

“I’m not Mara, I’m Adora.”

They rolled around again and Adora stood above her.

“That’s what I said,” said Razz with a chuckle.

“No, it isn’t!” said Catra and Adora at the same time.

Catra pushed Adora from her. Both stood up and stared at each other.

Razz took a sip of her tea.

“Oh, I’m so happy that you two are getting along.”

“We are not!” they said in unison again.

“She’s literally evil, Razz.”

“I’m not,” said Adora. “I’m trying to make the world a better place.”

“A better place for who?” she pointed her finger at Adora. “For you?”

“For everyone.”

“Ha! Say that to the villages you destroyed.”

“That’s a lie! The princesses destroyed it.”

“Are you dumb or what? The Horde did it! You know, evil robots from the sky or whatever.”

“I refused to believe it!”

“Then, you are dumber than I thought!”

“Who would like some tea?” asked Razz with a teapot.

“Nobody!” they said together before Catra pounced again. It caught Adora by surprise and for a second, Adora thought she was going to die until she heard the voice whispering to her: “for the honor of grayskull”.

Catra was tossed aside and her eyes burned. She had no idea what had happened. In one moment, she was attacking the hot horde soldier, the next moment, she was on the ground.

“Oh, hello, She-ra! Would you like some tea?”

In the place of the hot soldier, there was an eight-feet tall woman with white clothes and godlike aura. She gasped.

“What the-”

“Fuck,” said the woman. They stared at each other.

“How did you get the sword?”

Adora looked at the weapon in her hand and blinked.

“I have no idea.”

“Well, fuck.”

Adora nodded, then she slowly turned her head to Razz.

“I think I would like some.. Tea, is it?”

Catra crossed her legs.

So She-Ra was real. Okay, okay. The savior, like Etheria’s savior, was a hot soldier from the horde.

Great.

“Hell, Razz, I want a cup too.”


End file.
